The Lone Survivor
The Lone Survivor is a character in 2105:TWTEAW. He is portrayed as a physically fit 53 year old with a slightly Southern accent. His story begins in 2052 when he was born. His parents weren’t the best but they were all he had. In 2062, when he was 10 years old, his mother gave him a revolver with the engravings “Live only to die”. His mother encouraged him to kill his father, who has been abusing the two for 10 years now. He said he couldn’t do it until his mother convinced him, so he did it. With his father dead at his feet, he didn’t notice his mother leaving him for dead. He would live alone in the American Wasteland, only trusting his instincts and not his dear friends. Later in his life, he would become a Vigilante, basically the post-apocalyptic version of a Minuteman. He would wield his revolver and wait until the time is right to kill a target he was assigned to hunt down. Sometimes he would bring the target alive. He was also a bounty hunter, but only killed the target and tried to avoid civilian casualties. One time when he was bounty hunting, he was passing by a bar, and heard a gunshot. The Vigilante would quickly turn around, draw his pistol, and run into the building. What he saw was unexplainable. He saw a dead body and a woman being held at gunpoint. He couldn’t open fire at the hostage because he had no clear shot of the target. He came up with a plan. He ran to the second floor of the bar, and pounced on top of the target. The target would challenge him to a Western duel. The Lone Survivor would accept it. The target won the duel, and shot the Survivor in the arm. Despite being injured, the Survivor endured and returned fire, shooting the target in the head, killing him instantly. He would stay to care for the mentally hurt woman because she lost her husband, giving her drinks on his tab until he would leave and say goodbye to the woman. Later in his adventures, he encountered Mitch and Emily Sutsike being attacked by twitchers. He was too late to save Emily but was in time to save Mitch, the future leader of the NTR. He killed every twitcher he saw with swiftness due to being experienced in the wasteland. With the twitchers lying on the floor, lifeless, he stood at Mitch’s side next to his now deceased mother. He would take him in and rent a home for 10 years, training him how to be tough and charismatic. 10 years later, in 2086, he would let him go and wished him good luck, telling him his mother would be proud. He isn’t talked about much until many years later in 2105, when he heard word a familiar enemy was rising up against the New Texan Republic. He eventually would encounter Mitch again with the PJ-6000 and Kris, a new member of the Republic. He didn’t notice Mitch until Mitch said he looked familiar. The Survivor would ask Mitch for his name and to his surprise, he would once again be with his adopted son. For the first time in his life, he teared up, and gave Mitch a bear hug. He now accompanies Mitch in the wasteland, and would do anything to ensure his son survives until the day China falls.